


A Day Off

by KLLovesBands



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Smut, i’m still awkward at writing smut i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Gaara has been very tense due to his job as Kazekage so you offer him some relief.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	A Day Off

A gentle knock at the door of his office is heard. Gaara ignores it; he’s knee-deep in paperwork as is. Part of him wonders if he’s hearing things, he’s been too busy to even function lately. Let alone get a good night’s sleep. Another knock this time, which successfully pushes him out of his level of concentration. With a groan, he tells whoever’s there to come in. The door opens, but he doesn’t look up. He’s still trying to focus on the paper in front of him.  
  
“Hey, Gaara.” At the sound of your voice, he finally looks up. His eyes immediately soften, the only person he doesn’t mind putting off paperwork for. As the door shuts behind you, his eyes stay locked on yours. Sure, he’s seen you lately, but not nearly enough. He feels guilty.  
  
“I know you’ve been really busy lately, but I missed you.Is this a bad time?” Your eyes focus on the stack of paperwork on his desk, hoping you weren’t keeping him from anything important.  
  
“No.” It’s sort of a lie. Any time lately has been a bad time. But Gaara refuses to have no time with you at all. “Is something wrong?”  
  
An amused smile spreads across your face. It seems he’s always worried about you. “Nothing’s wrong, I assure you. I just... really wanted to see you.”  
  
As you stalk closer to his desk, his eyes stay locked on yours. A smile graces his features. “I’m glad you did.”  
  
You take a few steps closer, and he pushes his chair out so he can get up and meet you halfway. Instead, you step out in front of him and place your hands on his shoulders keeping him in place. His face scrunched up in slight confusion until you take a seat on his lap instead. A blush spreads across his cheeks as you straddle him, his hands instinctively find your waist. Yours place themselves on his chest.  
  
You find the blush that adorns his face adorable. Even though you’d been together over a year, he still gets so flustered when you got intimate. You leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his lips. He tenderly kissed you back, enjoying finally having your company, even if you were distracting him from paperwork.  
  
You pulled away from him and a sly smirk spread across your features. “You’ve been so busy lately, Gaara. So tense.”  
  
He hummed in acknowledgment, not sure what you were getting at. You leaned in for another kiss, one of your hands tracing downwards toward his stomach. Gaara’s blush grew when he realized what you were doing. Pulling away again, you admired the dumbstruck look on his face. He hadn’t realized how wound up he’d been lately. How much he missed your touch. This was reminding him all too fast. Your hand found it’s way lower, directly above his waistline. His breathing was already getting heavy.  
  
You hesitated, glancing over his face for permission to continue. You were going to open your mouth to speak when he let out a breathy plea along with your name that sent your stomach into doing flips.  
  
That was all the permission you needed as you scooted back a little in his lap to make room. Your hands moved his robes to the side, so you could focus on the task at hand. You experimentally ran your hand across the bulge that had already formed in his pants. His breath hitched as your hand rubbed there back and forth. You could feel him harden even more through his pants. Gaara wasn’t in the mood for teasing, and you could tell. You slipped your hand in his pants and under his boxers. He let out a groan as your hand wrapped around him.  
  
Your lips attached to his again as you pulled him out of his pants for easier access, swallowing the needy noises that he made. Your hand stroked him slowly, but his body felt like it was on fire. He hadn’t felt your touch, not like this, in what seemed like forever. It was almost too much, but he needed more.  
  
Wanting to hear him, you detached your mouth from his, so you could look at his flushed face. Your own was red at this point, from proximity and also your actions. You swiped your thumb over the head of his cock where some of his pre-cum had gathered. With a groan, Gaara buried his face in your neck.  
  
“More.” His warm breath fanned against your throat. Who were you to deny him? You sped up your movements, using his pre-cum as lube so you could pump him faster. He was giving you open-mouthed kisses littered with groans and moans against your neck. Gaara was practically melting underneath your touch and you’d be damned if it wasn’t making you wet. But you were focusing on Gaara, not yourself.  
  
Gaara panted against your neck, one of his hands gripping your waist while the other had a death grip on the chair. He wouldn’t last long like this, not with how wound up he’d been. You didn’t mind, the whole point was to help him relieve his tension.  
  
Speeding up your technique, Gaara threw his head back against the chair. His eyes were closed in bliss and you admired how absolutely wrecked he looked. You moved so you could give him kisses along his jaw. It was a little difficult giving the position, but you managed. You could tell he was close and you wanted to give him what he needed.  
  
“Gaara, baby, cum for me.” You kept your quickened pace, your eyes locked onto his face that was scrunched up in pleasure. “You deserve it.”  
  
A few more seconds was all he needed until his face was back in the crook of your neck, he bit down on the skin there as he came. A muffled groan left his lips as you worked him through his orgasm. All the tension that had been building in his body finally releasing. You slowed your pace as he finally was brought down from his high. His teeth released from your neck, as well as his death grip on the chair and your waist. Your own hand released its grip on his cock. Gaara panted against your throat for a second before he pulled back, you admired how flushed his face was, it almost matched his hair.  
  
You gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Feel better?” He nodded, a lazy smile growing on his face. You looked down at the mess between you two and chuckled.  
  
“Well, I think we should get cleaned up and then you can take the rest of the day off, hm?” It wasn’t really a question. He deserved a day off.  
  
Gaara thought about it for a moment, he could use some time off. “That sounds good.”  
  
You were a little surprised he agreed so easily, but grateful, nonetheless. You grinned, giving him another kiss before getting up from his lap.  
  
“Besides, I believe I owe you after that,” Gaara spoke up, catching you off guard. Now it was your turn to grow red.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically someone on tumblr said gaara would really enjoy handjobs and i... went with it.


End file.
